Many companies implementing computerized services seek to provide consistent service to all of their users. Some computerized services require multiple components to operate. For example, a software suite may have a web server front end combined with a database back end. The software suite providing the services may be distributed among multiple computers to provide redundancy and/or balance the processing load among the computers. The web server front end may be hosted by a first computer, while the database back end may be hosted by a second computer.